In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. To create the borehole or subsequently operate within the borehole, a variety of downhole tools are employed.
Seals within and/or surrounding the downhole tools are used to protect the components therein from the unwanted ingress of fluids, particularly abrasive fluids that might deleteriously affect the internal structure of the tool to properly perform its intended function. In addition to protection, seals, including packers, plugs, and inflatable elements, are also used to redirect fluids from one pathway to another. Regardless of the intended use, the integrity of seals within a downhole tool is important; yet, it can be costly to monitor the downhole conditions in real time to ensure they remain within a safe margin for the sealing elements. This integrity can be compromised if a sealing component is subjected to an environment or usage beyond its designed limits.
In addition to seals, the downhole tools contain a large number of other components that are exposed to harsh environments within the borehole. Electronic assemblies and composites may be susceptible to damage in extreme temperatures. Even the body of the downhole tool itself can be damaged by strain through improper use such as by exceeding tensile, torsional, or compressive limits.
Time, manpower requirements, and mechanical maintenance issues are all variable factors that can significantly influence the cost effectiveness and productivity of a downhole operation. The art would be receptive to improved apparatus and methods for ascertaining and maintaining the integrity of components within a downhole environment.